


Do Me A Favour....

by Michealis_Mika



Series: What Brothers Are Meant To Be [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adults AU, F/F, F/M, Gangsters, Gay, Human AU, Humans, M/M, Multi, Teens Au, bad shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michealis_Mika/pseuds/Michealis_Mika
Summary: When Loki finds out a dark secret buried and kept from him, he runs away, and never looks back. But he misses his brother, and he's sick of hiding.Thor searches every day for his brother, still unaware of the cruel truth.  By now, he's ready to give up, but he never really does."Please, do me a favour Thor, please...."





	1. The Beginning

Today was a good day, today was an excellent day, in fact. Thor had received his papers for the end of year examinations and his results were better than he had ever expected. Given that the teenager had been working off his butt for months just for that stupid examination, and Loki had been helping him whenever Loki felt like it. Which were not that many, but he was still grateful. Loki’s assistance has saved him a million of times. Thor could not help but feel lucky that the year was going to end so well. When he had reached him, he would always pass his father’s study, but this time, instead of silence, he heard shouting. He frowned, standing behind the door to pick up what he could hear. The first thing he noticed was that Loki was there, with his father. They were obviously fighting and Thor stuck his ear to the door, trying so hard to hear something, any word at all would do him some good. After all, he was always the one who had to pick Loki up after a quarrel with their father, and their mother demanding him to do so only made him feel all the more responsible for it. The shoutings ended and Thor panicked, pretending to act cool and normal as he walked past the door, going on back into his room as he heard Loki exit, footsteps harshly thumping against the floorboards as he slammed their father’s study door shut loudly. Even Frigga, their mother, who was showering, came down to take a look. Thor just shook his head and Frigga went back to bathing, worry ,however, etched on her face. Thor slipped back into his room, closing the door softly as he went to change out his clothing. Thor yawned, stretching himself and exiting the room, only to walk into Loki, who landed with a loud ‘thump’ on his ass. Eyes wide with surprise, he made a move to help Loki up, but Loki only glared at him hatefully and swatted his hand away angrily. He stood up and dusted himself off before leaving for the kitchen. Thor frowned. Loki was way more mad than he expected. Thor trudged in seconds later and observed Loki, who grabbed a bottle of water and turned to leave. Thor called out loudly with his back to Loki’s, “sorry!”

He was ignored as he did not hear Loki even pause. He glowered, now _he_ was in a bad mood. Whatever they fought about, it was pissing everyone off. Determined, he made his way to his father’s study, not bothering to knock the door, as always. Odinson did not look up from his papers as he worked, but he asked, “what do you want, Thor?” Thor folded his arms and raised an eybrow.

“I think I deserve to know why Loki is so upset with you, father.” Thor tapped his foot impatiently against the carpeted floorboard. Odin sighed, shaking his head.

“It was nothing but a small squabble. He will get around eventually.”

“If it were truly a small squabble, you would not hesitate to tell me the reason, father. And Loki is much more upset than usual.”

Odin sighed again, deciding to chase his son away, “why don’t you go ask him yourself then?”

“Fine, I will,” Thor growled, angered that his father is refusing to open his mouth. Thor did not bother to close the door, unlike Loki, who at least had the decency to that. Odin could only stand up from his seat to close the door, before moving to stand by the full length window which gave him the full view of the town.

Saying something was much easier than doing it, Thor came to realise. He stood in front of Loki’s door, a frown evident on his face as he contemplated on how to open it. Should he knock before coming in, or would simply barging in like he usually did be good, or maybe not entering at all was better. Thor groaned inwardly at his indecisiveness. And his day was going so well. Resolving himself, he decided to enter after a knock. Which he did rather awkwardly. He tapped his knuckles against the door frame once, twice and then entered the room. He raised his brow when he found Loki leaning against the head of the bed, with his belongings scattered everywhere in the room. Loki was even spotting a few cuts and bruises on his hands and feet. Thor sighed.

“Oh Loki, what did you fight about with father this-”

“Shut up and get out.”

Thor was startled, being cut off by Loki was often, but this time, it held menace. Thor frowned and tried again, but this time, Loki beat him to it.

“I said shut up and get out! I’ll fucking carve your eyes out if you don’t,” Loki growled, off his bed and already a knife at Thor’s throat. One of Loki’s newly-made knives. Thor was not given a chance to admire the small thing however, as it was at his throat. He growled before he grabbed Loki’s wrists and pulled them away from his neck. They tumbled and rolled around, tussling about and fighting each other. A few punches and kicks and soon enough, Frigga would hear the commotion and come down.

“Calm down, brother! This is not like you! I have no idea what you and father fought about, but this is not the way!”

Thor pushed Loki down on the floor. Loki hissed as his shoulder struck into a box.

“What the hell do you know? You never fight with him, you do not understand anything!”

Loki roared, turning to push Thor down as he straddled Thor, knife slashing into his face just as Frigga entered the room. Horrified by his actions of hurting his brother with his own creations, he shot up, anger and confusion and guilt swimming around in his eyes, before he jumped out the window, rolling into the grass and taking off. Thor went to chase after him, but Frigga stopped him, shaking her head. Thor slumped back onto Loki’s bed, shoulders sagging.

“Oh mother. I do not know what father and Loki fought about, but Loki was extremely upset about it and now, I don’t know what to do,” Thor sighed out, head resting on Frigga’s small but warm one. She had settled beside him, face serious and stern, but concern ever present.

“I am afraid that I, too, do not know. But do not worry, your brother will come home, and he will be better. Than, you can ask him again.”

Frigga smiled, and Thor smiled back, arms around her as he found instant comfort in her warmth.

“Now, let’s get you patched up,” Thor rumbled in agreement, deciding it was best to wait it out. But he _never_ came back.


	2. 7 Years Later

“Chug it down faster, or are you a weakling?”

Volstagg’s boisterous voice boomed as a crowd formed around the two blondes. Thor finished his drink and slammed the mug down, roaring together with the crowd as Fandral gave up. Defeated with his half finished beer mug. Hogun chuckled, silent as he patted Fandral’s back, silent condolences. Thor smirked and smacked Fandral’ back hard, trying to cheer the lost puppy up.

“Come on, Fandral, you knew from the start that you would never beat me!” Thor roared, cheerful as ever. The three then went on to party more, with Thor excusing himself when he saw a flash of raven black hair. Sure, there were lots of people with black hair here, but that black hair was special. _Loki’s_ hair was special. It was a natural reflex, he sees hair that looks like Loki’s, he follows. It’s like a bad habit he was doomed to never shake off. More often times than not, it got him into trouble. He roughly pushed through the crowds and stumbled out into the open, where the freezing cold bit his skin wherever there was no coverage. Now, he regretted wearing just his t-shirt and jeans. He cursed as he rubbed his arms and looked around for any sign of life. But when none was found, he returned to the club to party some more.

 

Loki hid behind the wall, ensuring he was fully covered as he took a peek to see Thor looking around. He breathed a sigh of relief when the man went back into the club, slumping against the wall. He regained his composure quickly just in time to see Thanos’s dog, Ruffy, walk up to him.

“Did you get what you needed?” The man asked, eyes covered by shades despite it being night and that there was absolutely no lights, save for the one flickering lamp post across the street. Loki nodded, face devious as he walked back to the van with the doggyman.

 

Hogun looked up from the table and saw Thor making his way back to them, but not before getting stopped at least a dozen times for his number, or something even better. But Thor was in no mood to do so, he thought he had him this time. He wriggled into the small seat, cursing silently at the incredibly small table he and his friends were given. Hogun looked at Thor, and asked, “not him?”

Thor looked back at Hogun, exasperation etched on his face. Hogun nodded, and slid a drink to Thor. Thor took it and downed it, thankful for it. Volstagg came back from the dance floor, face red with drunkenness as a lady clung to his side.

“Come, my friend, let us party ‘till we drop tonight!”

Thor grinned, pushing himself away from the table as he went to join Volstagg. Hogun only sat back and watched, gulping his beer. He preferred this over dancing anyway.


	3. Another Night

When Thor awoke, he found himself in bed with yet again, another stranger. He frowned just as the aftereffects of last night’s drinking hit him hard like a truck. He groaned softly, rolling away from the naked woman on the bed. When he landed on the floor, instead of meeting the cold hard floor, he only felt soft skin. He gasped and pushed himself away, staring at the face of yet again, another stranger. Jesus christ, he took back two partners yesterday. Did he really have a threesome? God, something was wrong with him. He pushed himself onto his two left feet, grabbing a pair of probably dirty jeans off the floor as he exited the room, leaving the man and woman in the room to sleep it off. He had to say, sex with him, especially when he was that drunk usually meant he went all out, and he began to feel a little sorry for the two parties who he had probably fucked into oblivion. He groaned again as he shuffled into the washroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth before making his way to the kitchen to get his painkillers. He made breakfast enough for three and ate his own first. By the time the couple had awoken, he had already bathed and cleaned up his room a little. Not that it was of much help, seeing as to how he only shoved the messiness into another corner, out of sight. Thor was scrolling on his Instagram before the man came out first. He had his pants on as he shuffled towards the kitchen counter, groaning with his hand on his head.

“Any ‘killers to spare a friend?”

Thor laughed, a low sound that was melodious, but right now, it was pure torture to the man. He winced and Thor apologised, throwing the tablets in his hand. He nodded his head and asked for the bathroom, and after Thor pointed, he disappeared into the room and retching sounds could be heard. He sighed, he was going to have to clean it now. Great. The lady came out seconds later, fully dressed but the make-up on her face was as good as hopeless. Thor, however, still smiled, as he handed her a glass of water and a tablet. She nodded her silent thanks and downed it in a go, grateful for the cooling water against her parched throat.

“Your back okay?”

Thor asked, real concern lacing his words. She giggled, a blush evident on her cheeks. ‘She’s cute, and she has raven hair too,’ he thought instinctively and immediately frowned at his own thoughts.

“Yes, I’m okay. But I’m starving.”

She blushed, and Thor smiled, pointing to the plate before him.

“It’s all yours, sugar.”

He secretly thought of how he managed to pick up such an innocent girl back home, with another man, on top of that. He sighed inwardly and moved on to watch the girl eat as he placed his phone away, but not before texting Hogun that he would be an hour late for class. Just as she and Thor got on, the man slipped out of the bathroom, fresher and cleaner looking. But he was limping, quite a lot. That was when he realised he probably fucked the guy who fucked her. He chuckled, winking at the man.

“You okay there?”

The man blushed, looking away as he shuffled to take his seat beside the girl. He nodded to the plate of pancakes to which the man took gratefully.

“You’re a pretty rough one huh.”

“Ahaha, I’m not usually that rough. Went a little out of control last night, my apologies.”

“O-oh no, it’s fine, I-I enjoyed…. It.”

“Hehe, the girl’s finally admitting it huh.”

Thor watched the two bicker on as they ate their breakfast. Most one-night stands don’t go so well, he was glad this one did.

When they had finished, they went off, and Thor began his day, grabbing his bag pack as he headed out.


End file.
